The Adventures of Kenny The Slut
by SouthParkScenarios
Summary: Cartman pays and plays with Kenny McCormick but is the cash worth the risks? Non consent, cross dressing. BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

People ask me what I'm working on. Sometimes I say science fiction or a play. I never say 5,000 + words of Gay porn. I always lie.

I'm proud of this piece. It can be intense and long winded though, so feel free to skip. The devil is in the details though. Thanks for clicking.

* * *

><p>The Adventures of Kenny The Slut<p>

Part 1.

"Where did you get these?" Kenny asked, staring down at the garments Eric had spread across the bed. Cartman had called him nearly half an hour ago, telling him to come over if he wanted to make some easy money. Kenny, forever impoverished, couldn't pass up the chance, however skeptical he might be about his friend's intentions. With Cartman, Kenny used the term friend loosely. With Cartman, almost any amount of horror or eccentricity was possible but even Kenny, who probably knew the fat boy better than anyone else in the world, was shocked at this.

"The internet." Cartman said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That doesn't matter now. Are you interested?"

"You want me to wear this shit?" Kenny scoffed. "There ain't enough money in the world, fat ass. You're outta your fucking mind." He turned, shaking his head, towards the door.

"Five hundred dollars." Cartman said. Kenny stopped. He had never seen five hundred dollars in the same place at once. Five hundred dollars would buy more food than he ate in a month. He turned.

"You don't have five hundred dollars."

Cartman reached into his pocket and pulled out several crisp worn bills. "Fifty, one hundred, one hundred fifty, two hundred, two hundred fifty-"

"Holy shit." Kenny murmured.

"Three hundred." Cartman smiled. "Three hundred fifty, four hundred, four hundred fifty, five hundred, just for wearing some clothes for a couple hours. Tell me that isn't reasonable, Kinny."

"That's it?" Kenny asked. "That's all I have to do?"

"Just stand still and look pretty." Cartman said. "I know you've done a lot worse for a lot less."

Kenny didn't bother to ask how Cartman knew what he'd done when his parents couldn't pay off their electricity bill or buy food for the month. He'd first met Cartman when he was five and, in the subsequent twelve years, the fat boy had proven himself capable of anything, no matter how devious. Kenny wondered what kind of trap Cartman was laying. Cartman was the cheapest bastard Kenny knew. He'd once destroyed a kid over sixteen dollars and sixty seven cents. He wouldn't just pay Kenny five hundred dollars, not to mention whatever that outfit had cost him, without some ulterior motive. Still, the money was there, guaranteed, only a few feet away. Whatever Cartman had planned, five hundred dollars was too big to pass up.

"Alright." Kenny said, reaching for the money, "But so help me, fat ass, if you try and fuck me over, I will kick your ass."

Cartman smiled and put the money back in his pocket. "You'll get paid once you've done the work." He said. "Now take off your clothes. Slowly."

Kenny glared but obeyed. Cartman sat down in his desk chair and unzipped his fly, pulling his corduroys and briefs down around his knees. Kenny averted his eyes. He had no desire to see Cartman's flaccid white dick. Kenny unzipped his bright orange hoodie, slowly as Cartman had directed, and lifted the dirty white undershirt over his head, allowing it to fall to the floor. He glanced at Cartman. The fat boy grinned, holding his penis in one grubby hand. Kenny shivered and begin to undo the strings of his sweats, also letting them fall to the floor. He could hear the soft strains of classical violins in the background. Apparently Cartman wanted mood music. Kenny shook his head, tossing his dirty blond hair, as he bent to remove his tennis shoes and sweats. He stood up straight, entirely naked, in front of Cartman.

"Well done." Cartman muttered his voice thick and guttural. His dong was stiff in his fat hand. Kenny didn't bother to hide his disgust. He turned to the garments spread out on the bed. It was bridal lingerie, white and lacy, meant for a petite but well endowed woman; a corset with cups for the breasts, frilly white panties, two lacy garters, long silk stockings and long white gloves. Kenny hesitated, unsure of how exactly to begin. The garments seemed so delicate that he was certain he'd break them and then he wouldn't be paid. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Kenny nearly fell over, spinning around and backing away.

"The fuck, Cartman?" He demanded.

Cartman only smiled. "I'll help you."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Kenny said, looking at Cartman's stiff pale dick. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Christ, you're stupid." He said. "The deal was you have to put on the clothes and you can't lace a corset by yourself. Not the way I want it anyway."

"Fuck the way you want it." Kenny said. He'd backed up so far, he was against the wall.

"Then I guess you took off your clothes for nothing." Cartman said, turning away. "I'm not paying you without the corset, that's the whole point. Got me all hot and bothered too. You're a tease, Kenny McCormick."

"Fuck you, asshole." Kenny raised his middle finger.

"Close the door on your way out." Cartman said. "Maybe I'll buy a new Nintendo with my five hundred dollars."

Kenny clenched his teeth. He should have known that fat fuck would pull something like this. It was one thing to wear women's clothing. Kenny was secure enough in his sexuality so long as nobody knew about it. It was quite another to have Eric Cartman's arms around him and Eric Cartman's fat dick sharking him in the back while he laced him up.

"You still here, Kinny?" Cartman asked. "Five hundred dollars, Kinny."

"Fine." Kenny said. It couldn't be that bad.

Cartman smiled. "Go over to the desk and brace yourself." He commanded. "You'll need something to hold on to."

"Don't try anything, asshole." Kenny said, obeying his command. Cartman said nothing but went to the bed, lifting the corset with a reverence Kenny could see in his eyes. Kenny looked away, bracing himself against the desk.

He could hear Cartman's footsteps muffled by the carpet and the music. Cartman slipped his arms around Kenny's slender frame, wrapping his taut abdomen in the stiff ivory garment. Neither one spoke. The corset trembled as Cartman deftly laced up the back. Kenny could feel Cartman's hot breath on the back of his neck, smelling of stale cheesy poufs. He looked down. The cloth around his torso was ivory silk, new and soft, so stiff it seemed to stand on it's own. Lace around the cup pressed against Kenny's skin as Cartman slowly pulled the stays tighter. Kenny tried to convince himself it was the cold of the room that made his nipples harden against the cloth. He felt his cheeks flush red. Cartman's curtains were open. If anyone passing on the street happened to look up… Cartman drew the stays tighter and Kenny gasped involuntarily. Cartman's firm heavy cock poked into his back, dangerously close to Kenny's asshole. The corset at least protected him from having to feel it against his skin. Kenny squirmed, his body soaked in nervous sweat, making the corset stick tighter against him. He resisted the urge to shout or scream for Cartman to stop. If he made any noise at all, some one might see them. Kenny shook underneath Cartman's grasp and started down at the desk, trying to separate himself from the situation. The corset's bodice was lined with tiny crystal beads, all intricately designed into flowers, roses and thorns down around the stays, and they shook with Kenny as Cartman pulled the corset tighter.

"Breath in deep." Cartman commanded, whispering in his ears. Kenny did so and grunted in pain as the final tug constricted his lungs and muscles. Cartman tied the knot just below Kenny's shoulder blades and stepped back to admire his work. Kenny's breath came in short gasps and he felt like he was about to pass out. He steadied himself against the desk, closing his eyes in sheer exhaustion.

"Fuck…" He whispered. Cartman was smiling at him, his dick sweaty and more erect than ever. Kenny looked away. The corset was uncomfortable, too tight and damp with his and Cartman's sweat.

"No going back now." He heard Cartman mutter. "Are you ready?"

"In a minute." Kenny said. He stood up straight and went back to the bed. His steps felt heavier with the corset on. Kenny hadn't realized how much it weight or perhaps it only seemed that way from the constriction of his lungs. It had seemed so light on the bed.

Cartman returned to his desk and sat down. Kenny turned to face him.

"Now what?" He asked softly.

"The gloves." Cartman instructed. "Put on the gloves."

Kenny reached awkwardly over the bed. The corset restricted his movements more than he'd anticipated. He lifted one glossy white glove from the bed and slipped it over his fingers. The ivory silk was cold to the touch. It rippled smooth across his skin as Kenny pulled the fabric up passed his elbow. Encased in such a delicate prison, his hand felt alien and uncanny. Kenny stared at his fingers and glanced at Cartman. The fat boy stared at him intently, holding his rock hard wang. Kenny winced, immediately regretting his wandering eyes and pulled the other glove over his fingers.

"Slowly, Kenny." Cartman whispered in a thick, husky voice. "Do it slowly or I'll do it for you. Would you like that?"

Kenny shook his head without looking at Cartman; his hair swishing against the nape of his neck. He felt as if his senses had been heightened. He could feel everything, the clinging silk of the gloves, the corset stays pinning painfully into his organs and his own sweat, mingled with Cartman's in the cold air conditioned bed room. The strains of Mozart still broke the silence, coupled the rough fwapping sound Cartman made, furiously massaging his penis. Kenny ran his fingers through his hair; the soft silk felt odd against his unwashed locks.

He looked back to the bed and picked up another article of clothing. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the garter; basically a thin circle of lace with two small ribbons dangling from the side.

"Don't be stupid, Kinny." Cartman snapped harshly. "Panties first, then the garters, then the stockings! God, I thought you watched porn."

"Porn is when girls take their clothes off, fat ass." Kenny said, tossing the garter back onto the bed, ignoring Cartman's admonishment to be careful. "I don't know what kind of fucked up shit this is."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Cartman said dismissively. "Panties. Now."

Kenny hesitated, lifting the frilly white knickers in his gloved hand. They were so fragile looking, so much… smaller than he was used to. He was skinny but not that skinny. These were meant for a small woman. He was a seventeen year old boy. A seventeen year old boy who was wearing a bride's tight-laced corset and opera gloves.

"Come on, Kenny." Cartman said. "It's all or nothing."

Kenny gritted his teeth. He'd come that far. All he had to do was wear some girl clothes, Cartman would get his twisted fix and Kenny would get enough money to forget about this day for a long time.

Cartman didn't have to tell him to go slow this time. Kenny bent over, holding the delicate underwear in front of his legs and stepped inside. The panties felt like nothing against his skin. A cool, rustle of silk and lace easing its way up his calves was his only sensation. They were lighter than he could have imagined. A chill went up his spine. He'd never felt anything as soft as this. Of course, he couldn't enjoy it properly, the smooth delicacy of the silk against his own rough legs, with Cartman grinning at him. He was masturbating furiously, grunting in satisfaction. _Sadistic fuck_. Kenny thought, wondering if the five hundred was really worth becoming Cartman's jacking off file.

As Kenny had suspected, the panties grew tighter as he easer them up onto his thighs. He couldn't force them or they would rip. The sweat on his legs made pulling the panties slightly easier but it was still only a centimeter at a time. Finally, impossibly, Kenny managed to secure them around his waist. His think yellow pubic hair rode up uncomfortably away from the silk and it was too tight around his cock and balls. Still, the silk was nicer than anything he'd felt in a long time. Soft and clinging, it was like a warm smooth hammock for his penis. The frills looks alien on his crouch but Kenny's smaller brain responded favorably, much to his embarrassment. He hoped Cartman wouldn't notice. Maybe the frills were large enough to-

Of course, he'd noticed. Why should any of this be easy or enjoyable. The fat boy giggled mercilessly, groaning with orgasm, staring with an evil grin at Kenny's stiffening penis.

"Guess, I was wrong, Kenny!" He laughed outright, biting his lower lip, as Kenny blushed with a rage. "Maybe you do understand."

"Shut up, Fat boy!" Kenny glared.

"Oh come on, Kinny." Cartman's grin turned into a sly smile, sweat rolling down his cheeks. "It's alright to be stimulated. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You just like the way it feels, don't you?"

Kenny wished he could stop blushing.

"Admit it, Kenny. You like this, don't you?" Cartman stood and sidled over to him, his penis still dripping with semen. "You like the way it feels." His fat fingers brushed lightly against the nape of Kenny's neck.

"Don't touch me." Kenny growled.

Cartman ignored him, trailing his fingers down along Kenny's neck, his shoulders, the corset's bodice, resting tightly against him pectorals. "Tell me you like it." Cartman whispered, huskily. Kenny's skin crawled at the touch of his fat fingers, still sticky and cum covered, against his body. He couldn't take it…

"Fine!" Kenny swatted his hand away and stepped back. Cartman just smiled. "It feels… alright. It's silk, dumb ass! It's… soft. I don't like this!" He gestured to his body, now almost unrecognizable in woman's clothing. "This is wrong!"

"We're all wrong, Ken." Cartman smiled, returning to his chair. He sat and regarded Kenny entirely, his eyes leering up and down the boy's wiry form. Kenny blushed harder, cursing under his breath. "I just know how to enjoy it. The garters are next. You slide them on your leg, up to the thigh."

Kenny snatched them off the bed in fury. He tossed one back and lifted his leg.

"Slowly, Kenny!" Cartman commanded. "You did so well in the panties! Take your time. Enjoy it."

"I don't enjoy this, fat ass." Kenny said, fighting to regain his composure.

"No, of course not." Cartman smiled. "You're just here for the cash, right?"

"That's right." Kenny slipped the garter around his ankle and began to slide it up his leg, as Cartman had instructed.

"It's purely economical."

"Economical." The garter was scratchier than the panties had been but still soft on his skin. Kenny let it rest on his thigh, surprised as how well it stayed, even if it pressed to tightly, too strange around him.

"You know the first rule of economics, Kenny." Cartman said. "The customer is always right. Go slowly, or all of this is for nothing."

"I will kick your fat ass for this, Cartman." Kenny promised.

"Not in that outfit." He smiled. "The other one now… slowly..."

Kenny obeyed. The second garter went up about the same, strange but not uncomfortable until the elastic stuck into place. He took his time, as Cartman instructed, never meeting the other boy's eyes as he secured the foreign clothing to his body.

"Good." Cartman's voice was low and guttural. "Good, Kenny. Just one more. You know how stockings work, right? They're just long socks. You tie them to the garters with the ribbons."

Kenny nodded. He sat down on the bed. The corset forced him to sit straight. The stays made him gasp for air as his lungs shifted beneath them. Cartman laughed.

"No good, Kenny. Stand up. You don't sit right."

Kenny stood, not wanting to hear how Cartman wanted him to sit. He stood still, waiting for instructions.

"Put your right foot on the bed, keep your left foot on the floor."

Kenny obeyed, blushing again. His heart was pounding. Standing that way, exposed his entire crotch, including his sizable, stiffening member, to Cartman's greedy eyes.

"Pick up the stocking. Ease it on to your foot."

To get to the stocking, Kenny had to lean forward across his knee. His chest pressed up against his thigh, the stiff corset bodice crushing and rustling against the skin. He slipped the cool silk beginnings of the stocking around his dirty toes.

"Lift your foot a little and pull. Slowly."

Kenny fought to maintain his balance. The corset made moving difficult. It wouldn't bend with his body. The stays pressed hard against his lungs, painfully jutting into his ribs. The stockings went up slow, sticking with the sweat and hair, twisting up against it's tightening delicacy. Worst though was the pressure against the panties, his erection ignoring the shame and humiliation racing through Kenny's mind.

"Lean back." Cartman told him when the stocking had made it up passed Kenny's knee. "Tie the ribbons on the stocking to the ribbons on the garter. Tie it in a bow. Nice and neat."

Kenny fumbled with the strings, knowing full well that if he didn't do it right, Cartman would come and do it for him. He couldn't stand that. Kenny couldn't stand that fat fuck leaning over him, hot with sweat and stale cum, touching his body. He tied the bow slowly, careful to make it neat, but his fingers felt heavy and unwieldy in the gloves. Finally, he managed to finish the bow. He looked to Cartman for approval.

The fat boy nodded. His face was shining in pleasure and satisfaction. His light brown hair was plastered against his face with sweat and his broad grin made Kenny feel ill.

"Now the other one." He said. "Just like that."

Kenny switched his legs, his thigh brushing awkwardly against his penis. He grimaced slightly. It would be over soon, he kept telling himself, it would be over soon and then he would get the money and he would shower… as if any shower could make this go away.

He pull the stocking up over his foot, almost losing his balance. Cartman chuckled in front of him. Kenny stopped and breathed in as much as the corset would allow him and finished sliding the silk up passed knee. He tied the bow again, his fingers slippery with sweat inside the glove. The garters seemed tighter now that they held up the stockings. The lace floated delicately below the straining panties. Kenny swallowed hard. He was done.

"Stand up straight." Cartman said, rising from his chair. Kenny obeyed, standing with only his head bowed. He couldn't look Cartman in the eye. Cartman slipped two fat fingers beneath Kenny's chin and lifted his head with surprising gentleness. Cartman circled the blonde boy, admiring the clothing's effect. Kenny felt dizzy. He struggled to maintain his balance with the little air the corset allowed him.

"Why, Kinny…" Cartman whispered, not bothering to mask the smugness in his voice. "You're trembling…"

"Sh-shut up…" Kenny muttered, blushing furiously.

Cartman said nothing but placed his hand, still sticky with the cum of his orgasms, against Kenny's spin. "Walk." He whispered, pushing Kenny forward. Kenny hesitated but didn't fight. It occurred to him that he was completely at Cartman's mercy. The fat boy was bigger than he was and, though Kenny was an exceptional fighter from years of bullshit provided by bullies, he couldn't breathe properly and where could he run dressed in bridal lingerie?

Cartman lead him to the closet door. He pulled it open, revealing a full length mirror. Kenny couldn't help but look. The full effect hit him like a ton of bricks. Seeing himself head on, instead of staring down at pieces of the transformation, was enough to startle him. Kenny backed into Cartman's hand, gasping involuntarily. He was standing too close. Kenny could feel his breath on the nape of his neck, hot and excited, but he couldn't stop staring at his reflection.

It was totally alien. The stockings clung to his legs, sweaty and opaque. His feet and knees were unrecognizable so clothed in the pure ivory silk. They stood in place, chilled slightly in the air conditioning, held high by the garters. Their lace flapped out, accentuating the muscled curve of his thighs, juxtaposed against his rough skin and hairy legs. The bows connecting the soft silk ribbons were taut on his skin, tiny and perfect. Kenny shudder at the thought of actually trying to please Cartman. What had he done?

Above the garters, his erection pressed shamefully against the frilled panties. Kenny stared at his offending organ in shame. The panties were stretched to capacity, their shining white layers lifting at the poke of his penis. Kenny shuddered, disgusted with himself. The thin elastic gripped his hips like a vice, held in place by his stiffened, seemed so small in the white silk, hanging useless at his sides, unable to fix the problem in his panties.

_No, damn it! _Kenny screamed inside his head, unable to bear the thought that he'd just referred to them as "His" panties. It was wrong. Wrong! This wasn't him _It's not me…_he fought not to cry. He'd rather die than give Cartman the satisfaction _It's not me! _but his reflection told a different story.

The corset pressed against his skin, reshaping his body into a womanly curve, the beads shimmering as Kenny trembled, trying to catch his breath. The breast cups, empty as they were looked surprisingly convincing especially as the lace pressed against his chest. His blush had spread down around his neck and shoulders. Even as the corset constricted his breathing, the panties strained against the shame of his erection, the garters tightly encircled his thighs and the silk gloves and stockings clung to his skin, Kenny felt exposed, naked, staring at himself in the mirror. He was blushing like a school girl. No, a bride… a blushing bride frightened of the inevitable deflowering. His whole body shock, the lace and frills rustling louder than he could have imagined. Kenny's blonde hair lay flat and snarled with sweat, plastered around his cheeks and neck. Behind him, Cartman smiled, almost sentimental.

"You're a beautiful bride, Kenny." He whispered, leaning in close and wrapping his arms around Kenny's waist. "Beautiful…" His breath was hot in Kenny's ear.

"Do you know the tradition behind the garter, Kenny?" Cartman asked softly. Kenny didn't answer. He couldn't answer.

"At weddings…." Cartman whispered, "The groom removes the bride's garter for good luck and tosses it to the unmarried men." His hand slipped down along Kenny's thigh, his fat fingers reaching deftly for the precisely tied bows. "I read about it on Wikipedia…"

"Please…" Kenny swallowed hard, closing his eyes. "Don't…!"

"Do you know what it said?" Cartman asked, ignoring him. He'd bent down at his knees to undo the ribbon. His face was inches from Kenny's crotch.

"It said "The symbolism to deflowering is unambiguous." Isn't that interesting?" He pulled the bow strings and the ribbons felt lightly against Kenny's legs. Kenny groaned, closing his eyes in fear and dread.

"Of course, you're about the opposite of a virgin." Cartman chuckled, sticking his thumbs beneath the elastic and stretching it passed the stockings. "Still…" He said, sliding the garter down Kenny's calve. "I bet this is the first time you've have your garter taken by a man."

"Stop it…" Kenny begged. He had no more quips, no more threats or profanity. He was at Cartman's mercy and he knew it. "Please, stop it."

"Open your eyes." Cartman commanded, rising back to stare into Kenny's face. Kenny's blue eyes opened, welling with shamed tears. He glanced to the mirror, unable to face Cartman. His reflection stared back, like a present with ripped wrapping paper. With the garter missing, the silk stocking easily succumbed to gravity, exposing Kenny's bare knee to the chill of the room. He was shacking. Cartman grinned, holding the garter crunched in his chubby cum covered hand.

"In ancient times, the groomsmen would take it themselves, by force. In the resulting melee, with everyone grabbing and tearing at her for the garter, her gown would be destroyed, leaving the bride stark naked."

"Please, don't." Kenny whispered, barely audible. Cartman chuckled.

"Relax." He said, clapping Kenny on the shoulder. "You did good."

He stepped back toward the desk, pulling on his corduroys from where he'd left them. Kenny stared after him, not willing to believe it was over. Cartman reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. He waved the money at Kenny. "You earned this." He went to his desk drawer and removed an envelope. "I'll just leave it on the bed. It's all there."

He stood for a moment, watching Kenny with a dreamy expression. "You really are beautiful…"

Kenny looked away.

"I'll leave you alone." Cartman said. "Let you…" He nodded towards Kenny's erection. "Take care of things. Leave the clothes on the bed when you're done… excellent work, Kenny."

He turned toward the door.

"Cartman?" He stopped, turning with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Can you… help me?" Kenny blushed, hating himself as he did. "With the corset?"

Cartman grinned and stroked the fat on his chin. Kenny took a step backwards, instantly nervous.

"Sure." He came forward, "Turn around."

Kenny did so and breathed a sigh of relief as the stays relaxed and he could breath again. Slowly, Cartman de-laced the corset, allowing the stiff ivory sides to fall away from Kenny's body. Cartman took it back and laid it on the bed like a loving mother.

"…thanks." Kenny said.

"No, thank you, Kenny." Cartman said with a smile. He bowed slightly and closed the door behind him.

With Cartman gone, Kenny stood for a few moments, unsure if it was really over. Then he peeled away the gloves from his arms, pulled off the stocking and removed the last garter from his thigh, placing them carefully on the bed.

Kenny glanced into the mirror. The last vestige of Cartman's outfit remained alone; his- the panties still rested softly on his risen penis. Kenny began to shake more violently than before. Why? Why was he turned on by this, the single most degrading, humiliating experience of his life? Why was he aroused with Cartman, a cruel and sadistic tyrant, and why didn't it instantly fade at his touch? Why didn't his erection fade now?

Cartman was right. Kenny hated himself for it but he was right. There was nothing Kenny could do but… take care of himself, thereby cementing his shame.

He slid his panties down below his thighs and gripped his throbbing member. He stroked back and forth along his full seven inches with both hands. Finally he peaked and the warm cream spurted into his cupped hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. Kenny sobbed, dropping to the floor. He only cried for a minute, cursing himself and cursing Cartman, wiping his shame on the carpet. Then he stood, removing the panties and laying them down next to the corset. He could see himself in the mirror, completely naked, red faced and ashamed.

Kenny pulled on his sweats, sneakers and hoodie, trying to reclaim who'd he'd once been. He shoved the money in his pocket, not bothering to count it, and raced downstairs. He closed the door behind him, thankful that he hadn't met Cartman again.

The fat boy had gone to the bathroom to clean himself and had not emerged until he heard the front door slam. Kenny was gone. Cartman congratulated himself as he waddled back up the stairs, to check on his room.

Everything appeared in order. The entire outfit, in all it's soiled splendor lay on the bed. Cartman removed Kenny's garter from his pocket and tenderly placed it with the others. Even he was surprised at how well his plan had gone. He noted the stain on the carpet with satisfaction. He hadn't anticipated that Kenny would become aroused the first time. The entire idea, his shame and embarrassment, was frankly delicious, but only the last details would make the afternoon flawless.

Cartman sat down in front of his laptop and opened the new window. The surveillance footage of Kenny, staring down at the bridal collection, in shock, popped up to the screen. Cartman grinned at checked the other cameras he'd set up about the room. The camera replacing Clyde Frog's button eye had captured the blonde boy bending over the bed perfectly. The only in the frame above the window caught his gasp as Cartman's image pulled the corset tighter around his slender little body. And the one in the mirror got the full effect, the gasp at his reflect, the garter, begging for mercy, begging for help… all those plaintive pleas. Cartman felt himself stiffen at the thought of it. Then, Kenny's last trail for the day; his shamed and hurried masturbation, the sobbing climax, illuminated the screen. Cartman smiled and clicked save, closing his laptop in total satisfaction.

"Oh Kenny." He murmured to himself, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Oh, my little slut. What fun we're going to have."

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I get that Forced Feminization might not be for everyone. If you didn't like it, please eat some cookies and don't flame me. If you did like it, reviews are loved so much. I'd enjoy a continuation.<p>

Note; I'm not saying in this fic that cross dressing or homosexuality is shameful. Kenny is ashamed because Cartman was able to arouse him in a completely abusive way.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here is the story update, finally. At least it didn't take a year... Have fun!

* * *

><p>His phone buzzed noisily in the background as Kenny McCormick thrust himself deeper into the girl's fire crotch. Beneath him Red moaned, and slammed her fist into the car door. Kenny grunted in exertion, trying to make the moment last as long as possible as Heavy Metal blasted through the stereo. He was on the verge of climax but Kenny prided himself on making sure the girl came too. Sex should be fun for everyone involved.<p>

"Ah! Ahhh!" Red gasped, her hips thrusting forward on Kenny's cock. Kenny smiled and came in close for one final plunge. He felt his load strain the edges of the condom and sighed with pleasure.

"Damn!" Red gasped softly.

"Did you cum?" Kenny asked, breathless, unsure if he should pull out.

"Oh, yes, I came." She sighed happily, her face drenched in sweat. "Fuck, Kenny, I think I love you."

"Naw, babe." Kenny leaned forward to kiss her forehead, sliding himself out of her. "That's just the orgasm talking."

He rolled over, sinking between the seats in total satisfaction. Red rolled on to her side and allowed her long fingers to play along his bare chest. "The condom didn't break did it?"

"Nope." He grinned. "Perfectly intact. I know you're scared, what with my enormous hulking wiener stretching latex beyond the imagination of physics and engineers-!"

Red slapped him lightly, laughing. Kenny laughed too, staring up at the car's ceiling. Red was a fun trick. Unlike most of the girls in their high school, she was neither disgusted nor enamored with Kenny McCormick. She only ever called him when she wanted to piss off her dad. Red was interested in sex, not a prom date, and Kenny was more than happy to oblige.

"Would you answer your damn phone?" She said and Kenny noticed the loud vibrations against the dashboard.

"Sorry." He sat up and reached across the front seats, grabbing his phone and opening it. He had two text messages.

From: Cartman

Come over to my house this afternoon.

Irritation slipped into Kenny's afterglow. He deleted the message but the second, of course, was also from Cartman.

I'll make it worth your while. $$$.

_Delete. _Kenny thought, adding the action to his sentiment. He didn't want to think about Cartman today, or any of his dubious job offers.

Nearly two months had passed since Cartman's first "job" for Kenny. The job consisted of Kenny slowly dressing himself in woman's bridal lingerie; complete with corset, gloves, panties, garters and silk stockings; while Cartman jacked off furiously. Things got weird though… weirder, when Cartman had forcibly removed one of the garters, calling Kenny his "beautiful bride" and relating how traditionally, the removal of a bride's garter was symbolic to taking her virginity. Kenny remembered with a shiver, even in the warm sunlight covering Red's back seat, how Cartman's fat folds had pressed up against his skin, his chubby, cum soaked fingers holding Kenny's chin, the way he'd giggled at Kenny's unintended hard on. He glanced at Red, hoping she didn't see him blush. She was already checking her own phone. Kenny was safe.

"Hey." He said, not yet looking at her. "You wanna get some lunch or something? I'm starving."

"Nope." She was sitting up now, pulling a black t-shirt on over her bra. Kenny watched as she searched the back seat for her panties.

"Why not?"

"A; I'm not hungry." She found them and pulled them over smooth cream legs. "B; I was supposed to be home an hour ago." She straightened her pleated skirt around her knees again. "and C; you never pay for anything."

"Oh, I pay for things." He looked at his penis.

Red laughed and stroked his dirty blonde hair. "Impressive as that is, I'd say you break even. Now get out of my car, I have to go."

"Jesus Christ." Kenny muttered, pulling on his ragged jeans. Red slipped out the back door and into the front.

"Come on!" She said, impatiently, throwing his bright orange hoodie at Kenny's head.

"Fine, I'm gone." Kenny slide out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Red rolled down her window and smiled at him.

"I had fun." She said. "I'll see you around, Kenny."

Kenny flipped her the bird as she drove away. The afternoon sun felt good against his bare skin but Kenny donned his hoodie anyway. He didn't feel right without it. Pulling his hood up over his head, Kenny set off down the gravel road. He had no car and never cared because he had no place to go, even if he was the only employed member of his family. Since Kevin had turned sixteen, he and his father had taken to bonding over the bottle and then later over at the bar. Karen had barely managed to obtain her license so she'd serve as the designated driver which prevented Kevin from wrapping Mr. McCormick's derelict truck around a tree. Sometimes their mother would tag along. It was perversely sweet, Kenny thought, the way his family enabled each other's alcoholism.

Not that Kenny didn't like a drink now and then, when he could steal or mooch one off somebody else, but he knew enough to keep his head and avoid getting arrested which was more than he could say of his parents. It didn't mean much but Kenny was easily the smartest in his family. It was his mind, his determination and his sacrifice that had kept the roof over their heads for the last five years.

There was only so much that Kenny could do with his limited resources. For five years, he'd been able to keep him family in stasis, no worse off than before but with little hope of improvement. If he managed to graduate at the end of the year, there would be no hope for college but if he worked full time, he might be able to move out on his own. Maybe be roommates with Stan or Kyle or-

Months ago, Kenny would have said Cartman first. Kenny didn't particularly like the fat ass and he certainly didn't trust him. Cartman was racist, sexist and incredibly cruel but Kenny understood that. He could handle it or so he'd thought. The experience with the corset had made him nervous. For days, Kenny'd avoided Cartman, worried that the fatass would try something again or that he'd bring it up in front of other people. Kenny was reasonably sure that those who knew Cartman and what he was capable of, Stan and Kyle principally would take Kenny's side, albeit with some trepidation. His family, on the other hand, would react… poorly. Kevin had beaten boys to a pulp for less gay behavior and his father had once lobbied to get Kenny's scout master removed for being a homosexual. Big Gay Al was replaced with a hard core pedophile who took pictures of the boys naked.

_They wonder why we're so fucked up. _Kenny thought. Cartman, against ever experience Kenny'd had with him, had remained silent and true to his word. He'd treated Kenny exactly the same after that day; no jokes, no references to be explained to their friends, no knowing looks. Not even a leer, even if Kenny made fun of him.

It was as though nothing had happened.

Of course it had happened. Kenny had the money and the memories to prove it and he was disturbingly certain that Cartman remembered it too. He couldn't say why specifically; it was just a feeling but he knew the fat boy well enough to know that once he was… interested in something… or someone; Cartman wasn't likely to let it go.

Still, the money was good. After he realized that Cartman wouldn't say anything, Kenny could actually enjoy the money. For the first time in his life, for a few blissful weeks, he didn't have to worry about what bills they could pay and where the food was coming from. He couldn't live lavishly; Cartman had only paid him five hundred dollars but the ends met. Kenny wasn't deciding between school or work, food or electricity. He'd even had enough left over to by Karen some new shoes.

Not for the first time, Kenny wondered where Cartman had gotten the money. Not that he really wanted to know.

His phone vibrated again in his pocket. Kenny pulled in out, checking the number. Cartman again. Kenny groaned. There was no point in hiding from it. The fat tub would just keep calling.

"What do you want, fat ass?"

"Same as last time, Kenny." Cartman ignored the insult. "Same price."

"No." Kenny hung up.

As he'd known it would, the phone vibrated again. Against his better judgment, he answered.

"I said no, Cartman."

"You're not even going to bargain?" Cartman asked smoothly. "Was last time really that bad? You actually looked quite fetching."

"Shut up." Kenny said, glad there was no one around to see him blush. "Once was e-fucking-nough, fat ass. I don't want to hear shit about it again, okay?"

"Call me when you've changed your mind, Kenny." Cartman said, hanging up.

Kenny shoved the phone angrily in his pocket and slumped back towards the shitty part of town where he grew up. He didn't want to go home but he was too pissed off to do anything else. He thought about going over to Stan or Kyle's house and seeing what they were up to but then he'd have to explain why he was in such a foul mood. He could lie easily but even dishonesty wouldn't hold his interest. If Kenny was lucky, his parents would be out somewhere and he could sit in front of the TV and fall asleep to some crappy movie without having to listen to them argue.

He was lucky. The McCorrmick house was abandoned. Staring vaguely into the empty refrigerator, he wondered where the rest of his family had gone but he decided he didn't really care. Closing the door, he flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. His phone rang again. The number was unknown but Kenny could guess who it was.

"I told you to stop calling me, fatass."

"Kenny?" His sister's voice was muffled through the payphone. Kenny sat up straight. It was bad news.

"Karen? What's wrong?"

"There was an accident." He could tell that she'd been crying. "Dad was driving and… he hit a tree."

"Shit!" Kenny stood and headed for the door. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No- well, the truck is totaled." She said. "Dad was banged up a bit so we went to the ER but they said he was fine."

"Perfect." Well, at least he could stop panicking and start worrying about how they were going to survive the next few months. If he knew his father, Stuart McCormick would milk his injuries out to the fullest extent, possibly losing his job again. He sighed.

"Are the police involved?"

"Yeah." Karen sounded anxious. "They're talking about jail time."

Kenny closed his eyes in frustration. He could sympathize with Karen but she should have been used to all this by now. After all the shit they'd put her through, she still loved her family. Kenny actually preferred life with Stuart in jail. At least there was one less person screaming in the house.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said. "Not later than an hour. Are you sure no one was hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, though her voice sounded shaky. "You're on your way right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Kenny hung up the phone and shoved his hands in his pocket. He had no car. He'd have to bum a ride to the hospital because he was the only member of his family half way equipped to deal with a police officer. He'd probably end up bailing his alcoholic, drunk driving father with the last of their rent money. Kenny had no idea how they were going to pay for it.

Except he knew exactly how he was going to pay for it. After all the things he'd done for money, Kenny wondered how he had any pride left. He swallowed the last of it and clicked on Cartman's number.

"I was worried." Cartman spoke smoothly upon answering. "You know the terms. Come on over."

"I can't do it today." Kenny said darkly. "I'm busy."

"You're never busy." Cartman said. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business, fat ass." Kenny growled. "I can't do it today. I'll do it tomorrow if you want."

"I'll always want you, Kenny." He felt a chill go up his spine as the fat boy spoke. "You call me when you can do it."

"Right. I'll see you." Kenny hung up before Cartman could speak again. He would call Stan or Kyle for the ride up to the hospital. Hell, even Red would be better than Cartman. The less that bastard knew about Kenny's situation, the safer Kenny felt.

* * *

><p>It took three days to sort out the accident. Kenny's father spent the night in jail and had a hearing scheduled for the following Wednesday. Kenny dreaded the day that the bills would come in the mail. He'd already spent a month of salary on his father's DUI fine and the hospital bills wouldn't be cheap. Even Cartman's money wouldn't be enough to pay for one simple trip to the ER, to say nothing of the car. He had no idea how he was going to make ends meet.<p>

However, as he waited in front of the Cartman residence for the fat ass to come to the door, money was the furthest thing fom Kenny's mind. He'd been dreading this for the last three days, when ever he got a spare moment to think about it. By now it had spread all over town that Stuart McCormick was in trouble with the law again. Cartman knew Kenny needed the money, more so than usual. There was no option of walking away. Kenny was trapped at he knew it.

"Oh. Hello, Kenny." Cartman's mom opened the door with a cheerful smile. "Come on in. Eric is just up in his room."

"Thanks, Ms. Cartman." Kenny slid into the house. He'd always liked Cartman's mom and he knew that she liked him because he was the only one of Cartman's old friends who stopped by anymore. Stan and Kyle had long since stopped hanging out with him outside of school and nobody else was stupid enough to get involved with South Park's resident sociopath.

"Would you like a sandwich, dear?" Ms. Cartman asked as Kenny stood absent mindedly in her living room. "You're thin as a rake."

"No, thanks." Kenny said. It wasn't pride, even though he knew she was only offering it out of pity. Kenny had a policy to always eat the food in front of him, anything that was free of charge, but he honestly didn't think he could swallow anything at the moment. His stomach was doing gymnastics.

"Well, alright." She said, somewhat unnerved by the idea of someone refusing food. "Just give me a call if you need anything. Eric's upstairs."

"Cool." Kenny said, and headed to the second floor. The house was eerily silent. Kenny wondered what exactly Cartman had in store for him now. Knowing the fat ass, it would be something new and degrading. He reached Cartman's door, marked only with a sober sign informing visitors to knock first please, and took a deep breath. It was no good thinking about his hard limit, as they referred to it in BDSM circles, what he absolutely wouldn't do. Kenny knew he couldn't afford a limit right now; he just prayed that Cartman would stop at clothes. Gathering his courage, Kenny knocked.

"What?" Cartman demanded, his voice muffled behind the door.

"It's me." Kenny said, pushing the door.

"Ah, Kenny." The fat boy was once again sitting in his computer chair, petting Mr. Kitty like he was a Bond villain "Come on in."

Kenny obeyed, closing the door behind him. He was relieved to notice that Cartman had closed the curtains this time. Less to worry about.

"How's your dad?" Cartman asked, confirming Kenny's anxieties. Kenny bristled, waiting for the fat boy to make some sort of remark about his family's finances, how poor people always got drunk and belonged in jail.

"Look, Fatass," Kenny said. "Let's just get this over with and not pretend you give a shit about my family, okay?"

"Fair enough." Cartman said, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket. "Same deal as before. Your outfit is on the bed."

Reluctantly, Kenny looked down at the garment. It was another corset, bright crimson with thick black stripes stretching along the vertical and tiny satin bows along the bodice. A bright red thong lay beneath the corset. Kenny was surprised to see that was all there was. He looked at Cartman suspiciously.

"That's all there is, Kenny." Cartman said with a sly smile. "Unless you're missing the garters."

"Fuck off." Kenny said, lifting the corset from the bed. He was nervous, even more now. If Cartman was willing to pay the same amount for a fraction of the humiliation, that meant he was planning something. He was always planning something. Not that any of it mattered. Kenny needed the money. Whatever the fatass had in mind, he could handle it.

"Strip." Cartman commanded. "Slowly, like before."

Kenny nodded, removing his hood to reveal his dirty blonde hair. Even in doors, taking of his hood was the easiest was for Kenny to feel naked. He unzipped the rest of his parka, slowly as Cartman had directed.

"Look at me, Kinny." The fat boy commanded. Kenny had been dreading this part, though he figured it was coming. There was no way he could get out of gloves, garters and stockings without having to sacrifice something else. He'd already heard Cartman unzipping his fly and knew his corpulent cock was on full display.

"Ey!" Cartman demanded. "I said, look at me, Kinny!"

Kenny obeyed but his eyes were fierce with hatred. Cartman only smiled at his glare. "Good." He said. "Don't ever take your eyes off me, Kenny. Keep them locked. You may continue."

Never removing his eyes from the fat ass, Kenny continued to undress, pulling his undershirt off over his head. Cartman's wiener lay limp across his jeans, like a giant white maggot. Trying at all costs to avoid looking directly at it, Kenny kept his gaze focused on Cartman's face. It was almost worse. Cartman grinned back at him, his mouth parted slightly with ancipation. His brown eyes gleamed and his brow furrowed with vindictive glee. He was a sadist. Kenny hoped his fear, the pounding in his chest, didn't show on his face. He undid the draw strings on his sweats and let them fall down on the carpet before removing his boxers. He slid them down his slim pale legs, never taking his eyes off of Cartman.

"Good." He said throatily. "Very good, Kenney." Kenny stood naked in the freezing air conditioned room, waiting for his next instructions but none were forthcoming. Cartman seemed to be drinking him in, relishing Kenny's naked helplessness. Kenny felt his nipples hardening from the cold and new the fat ass would take it as a sign of his arousal. He was enjoying it.

Not wishing to give Cartman the satisfaction of watching him squirm, Kenny moved towards the bed. Even if the fat ass made him move like a geriatric stripper, he could at least try to make the ordeal go faster. He picked up the corset, figuring he could at least get the lacing out of the way.

"No." Cartman commanded sharply.

"No?" Kenny stared at him. Cartman shook his head.

"We're going to try something a little different this time." He said with a smiled. "Put on the panties first, then we'll deal with the corset."

"What difference does that make?" Kenny's eyes narrowed. Cartman laughed.

"Kenny, do you really want to know what's going on in my mind right now?"

He shook his head. Cartman's twisted fantasies were his own business; the less Kenny knew about them, the better.

Kenny picked up the slim, heavy garment. It felt like leather or pleather, Kenny couldn't afford either so he didn't know. Knowing Cartman, he'd get off on the knowledge that something died for his fetish wear- no, Kenny refused to speculate on what did or didn't get Cartman off. He knew far too much about that already.

The thong was smaller and heavier than the frilly bridal panties he'd worn before. This was much less complex than before, much smaller too. Kenny hesitated turning the garment over in his hand. If he became aroused, there was no hiding it in this. He wouldn't, of course; he'd promised himself. Last time was bad enough. Kenny blushed at the memory, the shame. He didn't even look up to see if Cartman noticed. Of course, Cartman noticed. Cartman noticed everything.

But he said nothing. Kenny bent slowly, slipping his foot through the first thin loop of elastic. His body seemed huge compared to this liny thing. The thong itself was dark crimson, the color of blood, but the straps were simple black elastic. They were less than a centimeter in width, accented on the edges with tiny red bows, the same satin ones used on the corset. He hadn't noticed the bows before. Kenny slipped his other foot through and began to pull the thong up his legs.

Just as before, the panties grew tighter and more strained as he edged them up his skin but this time there was nothing pleasurable about it. The red leather was rough against his skin and the elastic stabbed into him like a knife. Kenny winced in pain. There was no way he could even make it faster. His hands were sweaty, in spite of the chill from the air conditioner. Maybe it was nerves; he could feel Cartman's beady black eyes probing his naked flesh. Whatever the reason, he fumbled with the straps, losing his grip every few minutes during the slow drag up his body. The elastic snapped painfully back against his pale flesh again and again. Impatience and frustration mounting, Kenny gripped the strands and set to pull.

"Are you an idiot?" Cartman demanded harshly. "This is supposed to be erotic, dumbass! You're not yanking up your boxers!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman. I can put on underwear." Kenny snapped.

"Apparently not." The fat boy scoffed rising from his chair. His pants were already unzipped and wide open, held up only by his monumental girth. His dick was hard, glistening bright with sweat, no doubt encouraged by Kenny's frustration. "Are you going to do this right or do I need to do it for you?"

Kenny stepped back, hitting the edge of the bed hard enough that it creaked. _Shit. _He hadn't meant to do that. He'd sworn that he would show his fear, his absolute revulsion at Cartman's touch. Cartman couldn't believe he had any power over him, now matter how true it might be. If he knew that Kenny was afraid, he could do anything he wanted. Around his knees, the thong, loose for one horrible moment slipped back down to his calves. Kenny swallowed, again harder than he intended to. He closed his eyes, unable to face Cartman's grin, took a deep breath.

"No." He could tell he was shaking. Cartman would have called it trembling. "What do you want me to do?"

"Use your thumb and your index finger, the middle one." Cartman commanded evenly. "Keep your feet shoulder length apart. Pinch the straps lightly and pull. Do it slowly. Keep your back straight and rise. Let your hands rise with your torso, that'll pull your panties up."

Kenny flinched at the mention of "his" panties, blushing bright red. Cartman choose not to comment but instead continued his instructions. "Don't move your legs. Keep your wrists bent. Don't shrug your shoulders. Look at me. Do it right, Kenny. Look at Me."

Still shaking with fear and rage, Kenny obeyed. Like Cartman said, he pinched the straps between his middle finger and his thumb but it didn't make it any easier. He still lost his grip and winced as the hellish band came cracking back to his skin. If he held the too close, he couldn't get the panties up his leg but the elastic strained and cut if he pulled as Cartman instructed. Periodically, as the seconds dragged on, Kenny would again lose his fragile grip and the elastic would snap back into place or, worse, slip back down his legs. Then, Kenny would have to start again, to look back with his head between his leg at this impossible garment and take hold again, only to hear Cartman bark instructions to not to break his gaze.

Keeping his eyes on the fat boy didn't help either. Cartman had returned to his computer chair to observe Kenny's progress. He sneered haughtily down at the blonde boy, casually stroking his penis into a higher and higher state of arousal. His dick rose slowly along with Kenny shoulders but his face betrayed no sign of pleasure. There was no gleeful grin at Kenny's embarrassment, not smug smirk that came with controlling another person's actions, not even barefaced sadistic lust; just pure disdain and derision. He seemed angry, disgusted every time Kenny made a mistake.

Finally, with his back straight as Cartman instructed, Kenny managed to raise himself to a 90 degree angle. He stared straight ahead at Cartman. For once, the fat boy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were of his desktop, his fat fingers against the mouse, raising the volume. He was playing opera this time. Two men sang a slow, dramatic duet; one in tenor and the other with a bass. Kenny didn't recognize the exact piece but it clearly gave Cartman pleasure. He smiled deeply as the music crescendoed and turned back to Kenny, nodding at him to continue.

Kenny rose, listening to the two men sing. The straps of the thong strained against his quickly thickening thighs. He fought to keep his grip on them. The leather scraped harshly against his inner thigh. He wondered if Cartman could hear it over the piercing violins. It hurt, like shaving with a dull razor blade in ice cold water. Kenny inhaled deeply. If he could just keep it from snapping again before he reached the summit, he could handle it. Avoiding pain and humiliation was impossible but he could at least finish it. There was still the corset to go after he got the thong into place.

At last Kenny stood straight, carefully positioning his manhood in the stiff unwelcoming triangle of leather that the thong allowed him. The back side, barely an inch of the same cursed leather had firmly wedged itself up his crack, in possibly the worst wedgie Kenny had experienced since fourth grade. Kenny swung his hips slowly, wondering if it would violate Cartman's no moving legs rule. Snapping at this moment would be the ultimate indignity in terms of pain and degradation. The fat boy appeared to be enjoying himself. He was grinning again and rubbing his dick in excitement. Kenny winced, easing the thong straps closer to his hips. He couldn't decide whether he preferred Cartman's lust filled attentions or his gestapoesque commands. At least the commands were familiar, as normal as their relationship could possibly be in these circumstances. In any case, commands were better than this look of… anticipation. He was waiting for something.

Kenny let go, flinching as the elastic strands cut into his hips. Cartman smiled and nodded his approval.

"Eyes on me." He ordered as Kenny began to look down. Cartman stood, holding stiff erect penis in one hand and sliding the heavy leather corset off the bed as he sauntered towards him.

"You know the drill." He said, watching Kenny. "Brace yourself against the window frame while I lace you up."

Kenny nodded, stepping gingerly towards Cartman's bedroom window. To his intense relief, the shades had been closed. The cruel leather thong chafed with every step, wedging itself deeper into his asshole.

Cartman slid the open corset around Kenny's stomach as the blond boy held on to the window sill. He was relieved that he no longer had to watch Cartman's greedy fat face. He knew he was back there though. Kenny shivered involuntarily as sausage like fingers poked "accidentally" into his bare back, while the fat boy threaded the hooks with a thick black cord. The corset stayed loose for a few moments once Cartman got it laced. The stays pressed lightly against his stomach but it didn't constrict or farm his breathing.

"Breathe in deep." Cartman whispered, his warm moist breath blowing Kenny's hair over his ears. "This is going to be tight."

Kenny obeyed and the fat boy began to pull. Immediately, Kenny felt his lungs freeze, except for the tiniest movement to keep him alive. The leather was cold and unyielding against his stomach. Where the thong had chafed and ached, the corset felt smooth as snake skin The sheer pressure was over whelming as the stays bent and constricted against his lungs. Cartman pulled the strings long. He pulled Kenny close, just as before, pressing up against his back and shoulders. Kenny was panting, partially from nerves and partially because it was so damn difficult to breath. Every time he exhaled, he felt Cartman's body push further into his, the sweaty yet clammy folds of fat, his erect rock hard penis. Kenny shuddered at every touch, trying desperately to catch his breath. The black satin bows pushed into his chest, accenting his oppressed pectorals. His nipples ached under the corsets pressure and the sudden chill of the room. Somewhere behind him, the opera duet reached its crescendo between the baritone and tenor singers. Kenny breathed in, gasped as deeply as the stays would allow, as Cartman gave one final pull.

There was a brief reprieve while the fat boy finally tied the corset strings in back. Kenny closed his eyes, in relief. He was in pain, certainly; the thong had not relaxed inside his ass crack when Cartman's crotch pressed against his cheek. Kenny had been too distracted by the pain in his ribs, a pain which persisted, to notice but it had actually slid further inside of him, if that were even possible. Still, the worst was over. Cartman would make him look in the mirror at his temporarily transformed body, whisper something creepy in Kenny's ear and jizz in his own corduroys'. Then he'd undo the corset and Kenny could go home with five hundred dollars. It wouldn't be enough to cover the hospital bills but it might appease the debt collectors.

"Turn around." Cartman instructed, still uncomfortably close behind him. "Keep your eyes closed."

Kenny obeyed, not wishing to start the viewing any earlier then necessary. Cartman turned with him; he could feel the fat boy's hands on his shoulders, still warm from the sweat and cum of his penis. Kenny tried not to flinch. He had to remind himself that the worst was over. _There's no garter this time. _He thought. _No bridal lingerie, no metaphors… you're almost done._

"Open your eyes." Cartman said. "Slowly. Like before."

He did as he was told. The closet door was already opened, the full length mirror in place. He looked at himself, taking everything in. Kenny hadn't realized his mouth was open. Standing there in a bright red leather corset with boys and a matching thong, his lips slightly parted, gasping softly for air and trembling violently, he looked like… well he looked like the girls on his pin up posters, except for the bulge beneath the thong. He wasn't aroused, the garment was too tight to leave anything to the imagination. It didn't help to have Cartman standing just behind him; his double chin nearly resting on Kenny's shoulder. He was grinned with glee, excitedly. He was fumbling around in his pocket, looking for something.

Kenny glanced away, unable to continue to watch. He waited for the fat ass's command to never drop his gaze but none came. From beneath his lashes, Kenny could still see himself, his changed appeaence; the seductive curve of the corset over his hips and sides, the larger than average bulge under the thong. He had a difficult time admitting it but he looked good. In a different time or place, with different people involved, it might have been fun or beautiful… now he only felt a creeping sense of guilt for having enjoyed even a fraction of this.

Then Kenny heard the ominous click just behind him. He felt a chill of terror race up his spine as his eyes popped open. Behind him, Cartman just grinned and leered at Kenny as if he'd just won the lotto.

"What the fuck was that?" Kenny snarled enraged.

Cartman only smiled and leaned in closer to his ear, his massive penis sticking into the unforgiving leather. "That, my dear Kenny." He whispered, "is a padlock."

* * *

><p>I've already started chapter 3. Maybe I'll get it out in a month! (no, I'm starting spring semester, it's not happening any time soon). Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing if you like,<p>

also, special thanks to Shakuhatchi Jade who apparently likes everything I do! A lot. This wonders for my self esteem.

Till next time


End file.
